Красное
by susanivanova12
Summary: красный – слишком яркий цвет


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Шерлок/Майкрофт

Жанр: пвп, ангст

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: красный – слишком яркий цвет

Статус: закончен

**Красное**

Хочется встать, подойти к этому ублюдку, схватить его за лацканы пиджака и швырнуть мордой в ковер, а потом, когда он ойкнет, заломить руку с холеными блядски-тонкими пальцами за спину, толкнуть в спину и схватить за шею. И душить, душить, душить…

- Я уже сказал, Майкрофт, я не хочу, - произносит он, глядя в невозможно синие глаза, где в глубине зрачка плещется снисходительность и якобы братская забота.

Нахуй бы эту его заботу и туда же снисходительность.

Он смотрит исподлобья, облизывая губы – это нервное и Майкрофт наверняка поймет, что у его младшего брата в данный отрезок времени нет никакого контроля - только жгучее желание разбить эту лоснящуюся морду.

Ходил к стоматологу? Опять обжирался пирожными, как только узнал, что брат достал дозу – всегда одно и то же.

- Шерлок, пожалуйста, поднимайся, - Майкрофт присел рядом, брезгливо морщась от вида небрежно брошенного шприца и чайной ложки рядом. – Я уже вызвал доктора.

- Иди к черту, - Шерлоку кажется, что у Майкрофта растут рога.

Ветвистые? Нет, толстые, длинные как у козла, закрученные спи… спиральн…

И копыта. Копыта вместо этих дизайнерских ботинок.

Звуки ломаются в воздухе, кружатся как красные снежинки, синие глаза брата кажутся черными провалами на вечно бледной и вечно же недовольной морде.

Козлиной.

Чертов ублюдок!

- Шерлок, что это было? Героин? Кокаин? ЛСД? – едва слышный шепот отдается набатом прямо в мозг, крошась багровым перед глазами и расплываясь кляксами.

Он даже не подозревает, что нарывается. Всегда такой уверенный в себе, такой собранный, всезна…

Ублюдок!

Хочется встать и…

Хочется просто встать, но тело не слушается, пораженное красным дурманом, похотью и болью.

- Отсоси, - отвечает Шерлок, отталкивая протянутую руку.

- Шерлок… - мягко укоряет Майкрофт.

Над его головой разрастаются рога – острые как бритва, направленные прямо на Шерлока – Шерлок сглатывает вставший в горле ком и машет руками, боясь коснуться этих рогов. Красные, чертовски красные рога!

Мозг, измученный постоянной работой, как будто отключается, засыпает, падает, стекает черной лужей, застывает в красном льду, замирает и от этого всего тошнит. Хотя, может, не от этого – не важно.

- Ты виноват, - бормочет Шерлок, сглатывая снова и снова, силясь встать. – Ты виноват, что я снова… что опять… это ты…

Фавн, пан, сатир. Рога, копыта, член… член… Член.

- Ше… Шерлок, пожалуйста, не нужно, - Майкрофт шарахается в сторону, когда Шерлок лениво расстегивает свою ширинку, запуская руку под резинку трусов и обхватывая свой вялый пока еще член.

Вот так гораздо лучше – красные снежинки перед глазами становятся розоватыми птицами, рассыпаются на ошметки плоти и перьев – хорошо! Да-а-а, хорошо!

Шерлок выгибается, лежа на полу, запрокидывает голову, выставляя напоказ длинную шею и грудь, поглаживает себя – мучительно медленно.

Эрекции нет, чего-то остро не хватает во всей начинающейся гармонии – перья леденеют, темнеют, капают о пол с неприятным звуком воды о металл.

Голова словно взрывается.

Агония, когда мозг не знает, что хочет – сделать, подумать, решить. Все давит, кажется, что мысли теснятся в черепе, прорываясь иглами наружу.

Нужно что-то сделать, нужно что-то взять в руку – все равно, что, только бы занять пальцы, только бы не дать рукам выцарапать себе глаза и выдавить мозг, словно крем из пирожного.

- Красное, - бормочет он в исступлении, пытаясь возбудиться, желая, чтобы кровь отлила от воспаленного проснувшегося снова мозга к члену – так будет легче. Он не рассчитал дозу. Плохо. Очень плохо. Некачественный товар, непроверенный дилер, отчаяние, боль, тоска, скука, желание, которое ничем не заглушить. – Всегда красное. Всегда красное!

Майкрофт сидит рядом, почти не шевелясь и не зная, что еще сделать.

Чертов ублюдок.

- Врачи уже близко, Шерлок, - шепчет он едва слышно.

Он так громко дышит! Так оглушительно думает!

Почему его красное дыхание так раздражает барабанные перепонки? Почему его мысли кроваво-красные? Почему его красный мозг так безупречен, что его хочется вырвать из черепной коробки и облизывать, молясь ему на всех языках мира?

Шерлок мечется, дергает член с такой силой, что вспышка боли слегка отрезвляет – дело не в нем, не в Шерлоке, дело всегда в Майкрофте.

Что мешает получить то, что хочется? Он всегда получает, что хочет. Майкрофт всегда дает ему то, чего он хочет. Все, кроме одного, того, что действительно нужно, что хочется уже давно.

- Ты-ы-ы… - тянет Шерлок, приподнимаясь и отставляя бесплодные попытки возбудиться. Головка немного побаливает – царапнул ногтем.

Пометка на будущее – подстричь ногти.

Красная вязкая пелена на миг спадает, и Шерлок медленно моргает, разглядев перед собой лицо брата.

Рука сама протягивается к его лицу – погладить гладко выбритую щеку, провести большим пальцем по губам, облизнуть пересохшие свои, сглотнуть проклятый ком в горле и смотреть на то, как Майкрофт тоже сглатывает, как двигается его кадык под тугим воротником рубашки и крепким узлом галстука.

- Ше… - Майкрофт касается ледяных пальцев брата своими, то ли в попытке отстранить, то ли в жесте участия – Шерлоку наплевать.

- Тебе не стоило приходить, Майкрофт, - шипит Шерлок, когда перед глазами взрывается красный айсберг, накрывая его с головой горячим снегом, небо падает на его губы, холодит желудок, в голове пляшет адское пламя – ледяное как мысль, краснота поет какую-то сумасшедшую оперу, сердце заходится в крике, а член наконец-то просыпается от спячки, набирая силу.

Шерлок змеей поднимается с пола и хватает брата за горло – так хорошо, так правильно, так давно нужно было сделать, потому что он сам виноват, он давно напрашивался.

Майкрофт хрипит, пытаясь отодрать стальную хватку пальцев брата, но понимает – еще жест и тот его может придушить, пробить горло и даже не поняв, что делает.

- Ше… Шер… лок… - хрипит Майкрофт.

Шерлок медленно склоняет голову, как будто в любопытстве, но его глаза совершенно бешеные, зрачок огромен от притока адреналина.

Мозг, мысли, желания – все вытекает через уши, ноздри, рот.

Живут только пальцы. И член. Член заходится в диком крике жажды.

Кажется, сейчас Шерлок мог бы стереть его до яиц, отрезать и затолкать в глотку брату, потому что это правильно. Теперь все правильно. Он напросился, верно?

Вопрос висит в воздухе, мешая сосредоточиться, переливается радужным светом, сигналит противным звуком.

Имя брата призывно манит зеленым.

Единственный цвет, отличный от красного – глаза начинают болеть от этой яркости.

- Ма-а-айкр-р-рофт, - произносит Шерлок, продолжая давить брату на горло и опрокидывая его на пол – Майкрофт даже не сопротивляется, зная, что сейчас это не просто бесполезно, это смертельно опасно. Шерлок не контролирует себя. В любом случае, он может причинить боль брату. – Ма-а-айкр-р-рофт! – рычит Шерлок, наваливаясь сверху и потираясь носом о нос брата, шепча, рыча его имя снова и снова.

Зеленое становится лаймовым, голова взрывается от яркости и интенсивности цвета – Шерлок накрывает губы брата своими в жадном неуклюжем поцелуе.

С кем ему было учиться? С красными женщинами?

Майкрофт покорно терпит, но не отвечает.

Шерлок рычит.

Лайм срывается на алый, пульсирует в висках, воет в ушах.

Одного лишь вздоха Майкрофта Шерлоку хватает для того, чтобы порвать на брате пиджак – пуговицы разлетаются мыслями, жилет – умирают подбитые птицы, рубашку – взлетают испуганные мотыльки, и добирается жадными пальцами до голой кожи, водя по ней ладонями.

Майкрофт далеко не так напуган, каким хочет казаться брату.

Он дышит ровно, сердце ничуть не ускоряет ритм и это злит Шерлока.

- Шерлок, пожалуйста, не надо, - шепчет Майкрофт, чуть поглаживая пальцы брата, все еще лежа на спине и не делая попыток сбежать. – Потерпи немного.

- Ты отказывал мне снова и снова, - краснота сменяется лососевым, уходя в кофейный – рассудок барахтается в сладком, очень сладком сиропе, меде, шоколаде, который приторно пахнет ванилью. – Снова, - повторяет Шерлок, снова целуя брата. – Снова, - бормочет он, покрывая шею брата поцелуями – галстук сильно мешается, он – красное, он злит, эрекция спадает от красного. – Снова! – Шерлок дергает за эту удавку – Майкрофт испуганно охает и обхватывает руки брата своими, боясь быть задушенным. Нужно бы снять проклятую удавку, но любое движение Майкрофта злит Шерлока. – Снова, - шепчет Шерлок в губы брата. – Снова, - повторяет он перед тем, как очень нежно поцеловать его, чуть прикусывая нежную кожицу и лаская кончиком почти сухого языка нижнюю губу брата.

Перед глазами плывет бледно-розовый с золотыми сполохами и зелеными нитями, когда Майкрофт сдается и отвечает.

Поцелуй жадный, голодный, но в нежных цветах опасно сверкают красные звезды – хочется избавиться от них, хочется стереть, перегрузить мозг, уснуть, не видеть красного.

- М-м-м, - едва слышно стонет Майкрофт. Стон врывается в пастель розово-золотого спасительным темным индиго, успокаивает, заставляет парить. Тело отрывается от земли, несется куда-то вверх, когда губы Майкрофта ласкают губы Шерлока, руки осторожно и нежно поглаживают голову.

Шерлок нетерпеливо возится в пустоте, притягивает брата ближе, теснее, шарит по его груди, пробираясь к ремню на брюках.

Пальцы ощущают выделанную кожу ремня, он красный, он препятствие, нарушение, запрет.

Шерлок злится, пытается одной рукой вырвать его из шлевок, дергает, в конце концов, толкает Майкрофта, отстраняется и помогает себе уже двумя руками, расправляясь с последней преградой на пути к достижению цели.

Член наконец-то встает полностью. Шерлока трясет от желания вставить его хоть куда-нибудь, потому что руки – слишком мало, слишком красное, это раздражает.

- На колени, - бормочет он, слыша свой голос как карканье воронья и черный квадрат, куда разум летит на бешеной скорости, падая, проваливаясь по спирали в самую глубину, в пустоту и тишину.

Майкрофт послушно переворачивается, встает на четвереньки и старается расслабиться, потому что знает – любой его неверный жест, хотя бы вздох, и Шерлок задушит его.

Шерлок оглаживает белые, сливочно-белые сладкие ягодицы брата, щелкает по анусу – сморщенному колечку мышц, пульсирующему красноватому препятствию, тяжело дышит, чувствуя крики члена, стон сердца, хрип легких. Пальцы ныряют внутрь тела брата – сразу два, потому что так правильно, так нет красного.

Майкрофт закусывает губу до крови – это чертовски больно вот так насухо, но это лучше, чем свалиться задушенным родным братом.

Шерлок почти рывком вытаскивает пальцы из Майкрофта – тот дергается и вскрикивает – и наваливается сверху, снимая брюки и трусы до колен, нетерпеливо устраивается поудобнее и проталкивает головку внутрь тела брата.

Все вихрем сносит в спокойное серое и антрацитовое, разум наконец-то успокаивается.

Боль все еще пульсирует красноватыми искрами, член мучительно сухой, слюны нет, больнобольнобольно… но правильно.

Шерлок буквально заталкивает себя внутрь тела Майкрофта – тот стонет, зажмурившись, сглатывает кровь с губ.

Фрикции – серебро, ощущение гладкой кожи бедер Майкрофта в ладонях Шерлока – графит.

Хватает пары движений, чтобы излиться внутрь – спасительный черный, глубокий, бархатный, обволакивающий.

Шерлок падает на пол и замирает как раз в тот момент, когда вбегают врачи.

- Сэр! – один кидается к Майкрофту – тот молча качает головой, дрожа всем телом от сильной боли.

Боль – малая плата за беспомощность.

Майкрофт понимает, что Шерлок просто не мог бы справиться с болью, с одиночеством, с тяготой своего интеллекта иначе, чем вот так, с помощью наркотиков.

Майкрофт знает о нездоровой тяге младшего брата к разрушению и саморазрушению. О том, что Шерлок подвержен странной дикой любви-тяге к старшему брату он узнал только теперь.

Красное, о котором часто повторял Шерлок, теперь становится цветом Майкрофта.

Красное как отчаяние, как желание, как вина, боль, стыд, как… красное.


End file.
